The Fairy Tail Ninja
by Hisoka316
Summary: During the extraction of the nine-tails, the last fail-safe of the seal activates and Naruto is sent to another world. Naruto along with a certain fox arrives in the kingdom of Fiore where new abilities are unlocked and new adventures begin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

_**A New Beginning!**_

The ninja alliance was totally defeated. While many shinobi survived the battle it was a defeat none the less. The casualties were heavy. All the villages suffered heavy loss. The Akatsuki side suffered loss as well. While the eight tailed beast was defeated and captured during the battle, it was the defeat and death of his best friend Sasuke by his own hands that led to his capture. The eight tails had already been extracted and now it was the nine tails' turn. Uchiha Madara, Zetsu as well as Kabuto were already in the extraction process, half of the Kyuubi was already pulled from Naruto when they three men felt a disturbance in the sealing jutsu. Naruto from within the jutsu glowed; a bright greenish color and with a flash of light a being burst for from Naruto's seal and appeared before the group of rogues.

"So it has finally come to this has it?" The man said standing before the group, his bright blue eyes staring fiercely at the situation at hand.

"It can't be!" Madara yelled, clearly in shock at the sight of the man.

"Madara, it would seem you really could not let my boy be, could you?" The man seemingly asked even though he didn't really expect to get an answer.

"You're dead! How are you here?" Madara asked.

"I placed one last, final fail-safe in the seal before the Reaper took my soul. Not even Kushina knew about this. The fail-safe was to trigger only if Naruto was having his Bijuu extracted. I will now do the only thing I can for my son, I will transport him away from here," The man replied.

"Minato, simply taking him away won't save him, we'll still be able to track him down and finish sealing away the Kyuubi," Madara told the man with a confident smile. That smile however instantly vanished when he saw the man smile as well.

"You plan ends today… you see I'm not simply taking him away from this location, thanks to you, your jutsu, and Kyuubi I will now use the remaining chakra to transport my son through time and space, completely away from this world. You'll never complete your plans now," Minato Namikaze told the man and wasted no time performing a jutsu.

"What! No, that's impossible!" Madara yelled and began to rush toward Minato and Naruto when a blinding flash of white and gold flashed and then Naruto, Kyuubi, and of course Minato completely vanished leaving a furious Madara behind. "NO! NO! NO! DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE! DAMN YOU!"

Naruto's eyes cracked open as he seemingly floated through the air. He tried to look around and all he saw was white. His eyes then gazed upon the sight of his father who smiled down at the teen.

"D-Dad…" Naruto called out to the man weakly.

"I'm sorry my son… this is the only thing… the final thing I can do for you… I don't know where you'll end up, but you're going to a whole new world where you'll be free of your responsibilities as being a Jinchuuriki. The only thing I can hope for now is that you find happiness one day in your new life… Goodbye my son, your mother and are very proud of you and we love you very much," With that being said, the man started to glow a golden color and then suddenly disappear. Naruto's eyes were hit with a bright and blinding white light before he felt himself lose consciousness once again.

The sky opened up and the bright flash of white and gold collided with ground like a meteor striking the earth. The ground shook and the small mountain it collided with crumbled. The light disappeared and lying unconscious on the ground in the center of the crater was a badly injured Naruto and a very odd looking red ball, that couldn't have been any bigger than one of those big red bouncy balls. Naruto laid there unconscious for an unknown length of time.

"Hey… wake up!" A voice called out to the unconscious teen. "Come on wake up already!" the voice shouted and then let out a sigh. "I swear this kid is always the pain in the ass…" The voice added as the blond still laid unconscious on the ground. "Okay that's it!" The voice yelled out in annoyance and then a distinct sound of someone or something biting down on something could be heard. A moment or two later however a screech was heard as well as the sound of someone or something seemingly were being electrocuted. While this was all happening, the unconscious teen, Naruto was slowly starting to awaken. The teen opened his eyes and was able to sit himself up right. He looked all around to try and get an idea of where he was.

"Ow… okay, I feel like total crap…" The teen complained openly. "Where the hell am I? I don't recognize anything…"

"It's about damn time you woke the hell up you annoying little brat," the voice said to the teen.

"Huh? Who the hell said that?" Naruto asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"I did…" The voice responded. Naruto continued to look around and couldn't find the source. "Down here you damned idiot!" The voice yelled out in annoyance. Naruto quickly looked down and saw a small red fox with four little tails.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular. "Who or what the hell are you?"

"You can't be serious…." The little fox replied with a sigh. "You seriously don't recognize me?"

"Look buddy, I don't know any small little talking foxes okay… Never seen many foxes at all as a matter of fact and they definitely never talked. The only talking fox I ever knew was a big, nasty jerk that my dad sealed in me. Come to think of it…. You look a little bit like him… Actually you look a lot like the…" Naruto started his rant but suddenly stopped in the middle of it as he stared at the little creature. After about a minute, Naruto suddenly exploded in a fit of laughter. "I… can't… believe… you… can't possibly be…."

"Yes, yes laugh it up you blond little idiot!" Kyuubi replied.

"Me… little…. Look at you…. You're… so cute…. And… cuddly looking!" Naruto replied in his fit of laughter.

"Fuck… You!" The fox replied and then jumped on Naruto's head and bit him.

"OWWW! Damn you!" Naruto screamed out and then both Naruto and the fox seemingly felt electricity shoot through them and shock them both causing them both to fall on the ground. "What the hell…. Was that?" Naruto asked slightly in shock from his rather shocking experience just now.

"Apparently even though I exist outside of you, I am still somehow connected to you…" The fox replied.

"What? How is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm guessing from what I could hear and feel while I was being extracted was as they were pulling me out of you, they succeeded in pulling almost half of me, about four-tails worth physically out of you. When that happened something in your seal triggered, and your accursed father appeared. I don't know if I heard everything he said, but basically he had some sort of fail-safe he put in the seal last minute that even your mother didn't know about. The fail-safe summoned him and he used a combination of their sealing jutsu, me, and the rest of his chakra to transport you through time and space and here to a whole new world," The fox told the teen.

"So… we're not even on our world anymore?" Naruto asked looking rather surprised at what the Kyuubi had told him. "Also… I'm wondering… why the hell are you here? I mean if you're out of my body, why didn't you know run off or something? Why are you sticking around me?

"Firstly, it seems likely that we are indeed in another world as I don't recognize any of this land either and the atmosphere feels slightly different. As to why I'm still here… It would seem that out journey through space and time has somehow granted me a physical body even though I still exist within you as well. We are still tied together… If you die… I die…" The fox replied.

"I see… wait… how do you know this exactly? I mean I guess your right since when you bit me, we both got shocked, but…. How do you know that you'd die if I did?" Naruto asked.

"Because…. I… sort of…. Tried to kill you a couple times while you were still unconscious…" The fox replied only to be instantly kicked by the teen. Naruto had half expected to get shocked again and was relieved when he wasn't.

"Hey… I wasn't shocked just now… cool!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh that's some total bull shit!" The fox cursed. "That damned Fourth Hokage… I bet he had something to do with this!" The fox yelled.

"Wait… what do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Your bastard of a father must have somehow made it so I can't harm you without getting both of us or just myself shocked…. That means I can't kill you…" The fox replied looking annoyed once again. After the fox explained their unique situation the teen did the only thing he could do in response. Naruto started rolling around on the ground laughing his head off. The fox responded by cursing repeatedly at his own misfortune.

"So wait, that doesn't explain why you decided to stick around, even if we are tied together that's not exactly keeping you from leaving is it?" Naruto asked suddenly stopping his laughter.

"While that is true… I'm not exactly sure what would happen to me if I simply 'ran off' and besides… do you actually expect me to trust you to keep us both safe? Because you did a hell of a job last time didn't you?" The Kyuubi of course was referring to Naruto's capture, and almost death via having the fox extracted. "Look like it or not we're stuck with each other, let's just make do with it and decide what to do now,"

"Well we should probably start by leaving this crater and go and try to find a town or a village or something," Naruto replied.

"For once I totally agree with you," The fox responded as the two left the crater and started their journey down from the mountain.

The two unlikely companions journeyed through the mountains and worlds for several days. After about a weeks' time, the two collapsed from fatigue and hunger. It was at that time they were found by a strange little old man.

Naruto slowly awoke one morning to find that he was once again in another unfamiliar place, not that anything was familiar about to him concerning this new world yet. The opened his eyes and for a brief moment caught a glimpse of a girl sitting by his bedside. He couldn't make out much of the girl yet, except for her long red hair.

"Damn… I must be dead after all. I'm actually seeing angels," Naruto said aloud startling the girl.

"Y-You're awake finally, are you?" The girl asked. Naruto couldn't see it, but the girl clearly had a blush on her face from Naruto's comment. "You're not dead even though you were in rough shape. Please don't try and move, I'll go get the master and try and find you something to eat, you look like you haven't eaten in a while either," The girl said to Naruto and then got up from her chair and left. Naruto tried to watch the girl leave to get a better look at her, but his eyes were still blurry so then teen gave up his efforts and lied there.

"Hey fuzzball, you around?" Naruto called out to his little fox companion. He listened for a moment but heard no response. "Well damn, where the hell is that dumb fox?" Naruto's vision finally cleared up in time to see the door open and the red haired woman enter the room. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse and she was caring a tray that had some bread and a glass of water on it.

"Are you more awake now?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am. So like… did you save me?" Naruto asked as the girl handed him a plate with the bread on it and sat the glass of water on a nightstand next to the bed. The girl then helped Naruto sit up so he could eat.

"Sorry it isn't much, it was the quickest thing I could find. I'll get you something better after you've at least eaten this much, and to answer your question, no I didn't, the master did," The girl told the teen.

"Thanks for the food," Naruto replied and almost instantly showed the piece of bread into his mouth and down his throat. The teen ate it so fast he began to choke. The girl quickly handed the boy the glass of water and then patted his back as he downed the liquid.

"Stupid, of course you'll choke if you eat like that," The girl scolded.

"Hehe… sorry about that," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Ah good, it seems you're awake now," A voice called out from the door and made his way into the room.

"Yeah I am thanks…." Naruto said as he turned to see the little old man. "Holy crap you're tiny!" Naruto yelled.

"What was that?" The old man said and then instantly grew to a gigantic height that would give one of Naruto's toad summons a run for their money.

"Oh shit…." Naruto replied and then swallowed hard. It was at that moment that they heard a loud squeal and an even louder commotion coming from the hallway as a flash of red instantly entered and jumped into the bed Naruto was occupying and hid itself under the sheets.

"What was that?" The red haired girl asked as the old man, shrunk back down and turned to see a white haired girl wearing a long dress enter the room.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" The woman asked.

"Mira, what's going on?" The old man asked.

"That cute little fox took off running and I think it came in here," The girl identified as Mira replied.

"Cute little fox?" Naruto wondered aloud then suddenly remembered the Kyuubi again, and also remembered something jumped into the bed and hid itself. Naruto pulled back the covers and at his feet was the little fox. "You mean this?" Naruto asked pointing at the Kyuubi.

"Yes! That's him! Come here you cute little thing!" Mira shouted excitedly.

"Hell no! Get that crazy girl away from me Naruto!" The fox replied. Naruto picked the fox up and stared at him. "Come on Naruto, she's crazy! She was crushing me and pulling on my tails and ears!" Kyuubi told the teen and then suddenly realized Naruto was staring at him. "What? What are you looking at?" The fox asked and then noticed the wicked grin on the blonde's face. Naruto turned the fox around and handed him off to Mira who proceeded to hug the ever loving crap out of him.

"Y-You bastard! I-I'll get you for this!" The fox yelled in between bone crunching hugs. Naruto however laughed his head off at the sight of the fox's situation. This went on for several minutes until the old man coughed loudly seemingly getting everyone in the room's attention.

"Now then, sorry to interrupt I guess but I was wondering boy…" The man said getting Naruto undivided attention. "You and that little fox don't seem that familiar and your style of dress is rather different, there is also the question of why you were so badly injured when I found you. May I ask where you're from?"

"Well I really don't know where to start to be totally honest with you," Naruto replied.

"How about from the beginning, start by introducing yourself," The man responded.

"Oh of course… my name is Uzuma…." Naruto had started to introduce himself when he suddenly remembered what his father told him while he was traveling to this world through the time-space jutsu.

FLASHBACK

"_I'm sorry my son… this is the only thing… the final thing I can do for you… I don't know where you'll end up, but you're going to a whole new world where you'll be free of your responsibilities as being a Jinchuuriki. The only thing I can hope for now is that you find happiness one day in your new life… Goodbye my son, your mother and are very proud of you and we love you very much,"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"_A new life… so a new beginning… I hope mom won't be too mad at me for using it…" _Naruto thought for a moment before looking back up at the man.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, and well I'm a shinobi of a place called the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm not all that smart when it comes to this sort of thing but from what I've come to understand, I'm not from this world at all. I was sent here through space and time by my father…" Naruto told the man and then proceeded to pretty much cover his life story much to the shock and amazement of the other people in the room.

"I see… now I understand," The man replied after hearing the long story. "So this fox here is that 'nine-tailed fox demon' that was sealed inside of you? And you two are still connected?" The man asked getting a nod from both Naruto and Kyuubi who had since freed himself from the woman called Mira and rejoined Naruto on the bed.

"I… that's amazing," The red hair girl added, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Oh yes, where are my manners, I had you introduce yourself without us doing the same," The man stated. "This young woman who seems to have taken a likely to your fox companion is Mirajane," The man said pointing to the white haired girl.

"Hello my name is Mirajane, but please just call me Mira," The girl replied with a bow.

"And this young lady here is Erza Scarlet," The man said pointing over to the red head.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you," The girl replied extending her hand to Naruto, who gladly accepted it.

"My name is Makarov and I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints and also the Guild Master of this very guild, Fairy Tail!" The man finished introducing himself.

"Ten Wizard Saints? Guild? Fairy Tail?" Naruto replied looking really confused.

"Why yes my boy, and don't you worry, I know you don't understand it right now, but how about this… Become a member of Fairy Tail and if you do I will teach all about this world," The man said to the teen.

"What's in it for us?" The Kyuubi decided to ask.

"Well I don't know about you, but Naruto, it seems to me that your father wanted you to live free of your past burdens and start a new life with brand new adventures, we here at Fairy Tail will help you out, and joining us means you become a member of our family, and Naruto, we always look out for our family, so what do you say my boy?" Makarov asked the teen.

"I say… SIGN ME UP!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Very good then, after you and your little friend rest and heal up, I'll teach about this world and I'll teach you all about magic and turn you into a mage!" The man proclaimed.

"Magic? A Mage?" Both Naruto and Kyuubi said aloud getting a laugh out of the others.

A brand new journey in a brand new world was about to begin for both Naruto and the Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Fairy Tail's Wind Mage!**_

Three years had passed since that fateful day that Naruto accepted Makarov's invitation to join Fairy Tail and learn about magic and what mages were. During the three years of time he spent learning about the world he was now a part of Naruto got acquainted with his new 'family'. He learned real fast that he actually fit right in and was able to make friends rather easily. As Naruto learned about creating and using magic he learned that his elemental chakra played a big part of deciding what kind of magic he could use. So it wasn't a real surprise to discover that he was an ability-type element magic user. His element of course was wind. That wasn't the only discovery he made however, as it turned out Naruto was still able to fully utilize his chakra and ninjutsu and upon further investigation, he could still enter Sage Mode. He did however lose his newer form and ability to completely control Kyuubi's chakra. Both Naruto and the fox figured it must be due to the fact that almost half of the fox existed outside of Naruto's body. Naruto wasn't the only person that discovered things in the three years, as his fox companion, Kyuubi, was able to use fire magic an ability that there fellow guild member Natsu Dragneel was happy about, as he would often chase Kyuubi around and try to eat his flames which they discovered on a mission one time that it greatly enhanced and powered up Natsu's magic. Naruto had done many missions over the years and had since become very well known throughout the land and his combination of magic and ninjutsu earned him the title of Fairy Tail's Ninja. Naruto was considered one of the guild's top tier members because of his abilities.

"Great job on that last job Naruto!" Makarov said to the teen as he paid Mirajane a visit and got himself a drink.

"Thanks gramps, but it was a pretty easy one," Naruto replied.

"Still you managed to get through the whole job without blowing anything up, I'm impressed," The old man told Naruto.

"Naruto-kun's made quite the name for himself ever since he joined the guild," Mirajane added. _"He's quite the hunk too,"_ Mirajane giggled to herself as she looked the young man over once again. When he had first arrived he was wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit, that was already tore up from whatever battle he had been in before coming to her world. Thankfully he had to replace his orange jumpsuit and he also no longer wore his Konoha head protector. The poor head piece was worn out and the metal plate fell right off the cloth fabric. Naruto however chose to keep the metal plate as a memento. As for his wardrobe change, Naruto now wore an aqua blue muscle shirt. On the bicep of his right arm was a deep azure colored Fairy Tail mark that told the world what guild he belonged to. On his left bicep Naruto had the leaf insignia tattooed on it. Naruto also wore navy blue pants with black combat boots that had his familiar swirl symbol on both side of both boots.

"_He's definitely quite the looker…" _The girl thought with a slightly dreamy expression on her face.

"Oi Naruto!" The pink haired dragon slayer called out to the man.

"What's up Natsu?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do a job together. We haven't done one together in a while," Natsu replied. "I got the perfect one too!" The pink haired young man said happily handing the paper with the job request to the blond.

"Take out thieves and bandits in a nearby village huh?" Naruto said aloud. "It's got a 450,000 jewel reward… That's peanuts to guys' like us,"

"I know the job isn't all that, but it looks fun and besides, this way maybe we can test each other and see how much we both improved," Natsu told the blond.

"He probably just wants an excuse to blow something up again," Kyuubi added.

"Hey Kyuu-chan! I didn't see you down there!" Natsu said to the little fox.

"Kyuu-chan, Kyuu-chan!" The little blue cat named Happy sung happily.

"I hate it when you call me that…." Kyuubi complained.

"Hehe… well Natsu let's go. This one shouldn't take too long, and it's not too far from here," Naruto said grabbing the small bag he carried with him that had his supplies.

"Alright! This is going to be so awesome!" Natsu declared as the two exited the building and headed down the road.

Natsu and Naruto along with Happy and Kyuubi traveled down the road and out of the city and were walking toward the destination of their next job.

"Hey Natsu give me that paper again," Naruto said to his pink headed comrade. Natsu quickly handed the job request sheet over and Naruto looked it over once again. "So the thieves and bandits aren't just stealing money, they're pillaging food and livestock to sell for profit. Yeah, seems like your run of the mill stuff," Naruto stated aloud. "I doubt we'll break a sweat,"

"Ahh don't say that, you never know, maybe the bandits are really strong," Natsu replied.

"Maybe… but doubtful, but oh well it's a job, and easy money to boot," Naruto added.

The little group walked for several hours and was able to make it to the destination by nightfall.

"Alright now I guess go see the guy who put in the request. His name is Carl Hendricks, it says here he's the village leader," Naruto said to his companions.

"Why would thieves and bandits bother with a village like this? It's not all that fancy, it doesn't look like it has too much to give," Natsu asked.

"Probably because it's so close to Magnolia Town, the bandits probably thought this village was a big source of goods for the town. It's only a guess though, I mean there thieves and bandits, seriously how smart do they have to be?" Naruto replied.

"Excuse me sirs, but I don't believe I've seen you around here before and it's getting late, are you in need of assistance?" An elderly man asked the two young men.

"Ah sorry gramps, we came to talk to your boss, he put in a job request," Naruto replied.

"Ahh Master Hendricks is probably at home by now, his house is several houses down to the right, right next to the main office," The old man told the old little group.

"Okay, thanks gramps," Natsu replied with a smile as the group headed in the direction the old man pointed out to them. The group had little trouble finding the house and Naruto quickly knocked on the door and then waited patiently while Natsu and Happy decided to play a game of 'Let's poke the fox demon with a stick'. The game was simple, they took turns poking Kyuubi with a stick until he decided to try and bite one of them. After a minute or two of this a man answered the door just as Kyuubi decided to bite Natsu's right hand.

"YEOWWWW!" Natsu screamed as he ran around in circles with Kyuubi still holding on to him by his teeth.

"Umm… can I help you?" The man asked. He was a fairly tall man in his mid to late forties. He had a thick mustache and he was wearing a white button up shirt and dress pants, which obviously belonged to a suit he probably wore when he worked at the office.

"Sorry about my friends. I'm Naruto Namikaze, this is Natsu, Happy, and Kyuubi," Naruto introduced himself and his comrades to the man. "We're from Fairy Tail, and we're here about your job request," Naruto told the man.

"Oh thank goodness!" The man said looking relieved. "I'm so happy you guys are here. Please come inside," The man said inviting the group in. The man led Naruto and company into his dining room and they all took a seat at the table. Kyuubi however sat on the floor beside Naruto.

"Who was at the door dear?" A woman called out and then entered the room. "Oh we have guests," The woman stated noticing everyone sitting at the table.

"These are the guys here from Fairy Tail about the job request. Please make them some tea," The man replied.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I don't suppose you could get right to the point and tell us more about the trouble you're having. We plan on taking care of it in the morning," Naruto told the man.

"So quickly… Umm yes…" The man's wife entered the room at sat cups of tea in front of Naruto, Natsu, and even Happy. The woman even sat a dish with water in it down on the floor for Kyuubi.

"Great… I'm a pet…" The fox grumbled in a low tone which only Naruto heard, who quietly gave the fox a nudge with his boot.

"Ah yes, so the bandit trouble started a little over a month or so ago. We don't even know how or why, but these bandits came down from the mountainside and just began stealing anything and everything they could. Luckily nobody has been hurt because whenever the bandits come to the village, our villagers have cooperated. But it's really taking its toll on us all…" The man told the group.

"I see… and the thieving I assume is connected to the bandits?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly we believe so, but there have been a few cases of villagers stealing from one another, it's usually victims of the bandits who end up resorting to theft," The man replied.

"Alright then, we'll handle everything in the morning. For now I think it's best if we find a place to crash for the night. You got an inn around here anywhere?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes we do, but please, we have an extra room upstairs that you're welcome to use," The man told Naruto.

"Great, cause honestly we're broke," Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yup, broke!" Natsu replied happily.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Idiots…." Kyuubi added in.

"_These guys are really from Fairy Tail?"_ The man quietly wondered to himself as he led them upstairs and to a vacant room.

"I call dibs on the bed!" Happy shouted.

"No way Happy, I want the bed!" Natsu replied.

"But I called it first!" Happy argued.

"Happy did call it first," Naruto added.

"But…" Natsu pouted as Happy jumped onto the bed.

"Suck it up Natsu, real men sleep on the floor!" Naruto proclaimed as he found a spot on the floor. Natsu did the same and Kyuubi decided Happy didn't need the whole bed and jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

"Stupid fox…" Natsu whispered.

"Go to hell Natsu…" Kyuubi replied as he still lied comfortably on the bed.

The next morning came quickly and the group arose with the morning sun. By arose it was more like Naruto and Kyuubi were awake and decided to drag Natsu and Happy along with them as they headed out of the house and toward the mountains where the bandits supposedly come from. Naruto and Kyuubi continued up the mountain trail still dragging the sleeping idiots as they soon approached a cave that went deep into the mountain.

"Woah… it goes in quite far…" Naruto commented. "Hey idiots, wake up!" Naruto shouted and proceeded to let go of Natsu's scarf causing the pink headed young man's head to smack against the ground waking him up rather harshly.

"Damnit Naruto, what was that for?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his feet once he got back onto his feet.

"I think we're here idiot," Naruto replied.

"Oi… Happy… wakey, wakey eggs and bakey…." Natsu said to his little cat buddy.

"Huh? Breakfast?" Happy said waking up.

"Will you two come on already?" Naruto yelled as he already was inside the cave.

"Fine, fine we're coming," Natsu replied as he and Happy along with Kyuubi followed Naruto into the cave. The group walked deep into the cave and then noticed that it split into three sections.

"Oi… it splits… guess we got to separate and check each of them out," Naruto stated. "I'll take the center,"

"Happy and I call the left side!" Natsu stated.

"Guess that leaves me with the right side…" Kyuubi grumbled.

"Don't worry fox, I got you covered…" Naruto told the fox.

"Ohh we get to see Naruto poof out on of those clone thingies!" Happy stated happily.

"Poof out?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah well they always kind of like 'POOF' and appear…" Happy replied.

"Oh whatever…" Naruto sighed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as a clone appeared beside the blond. "Okay you're with the fox,"

"Roger that boss!" The clone replied as the group separated and went down their own path.

With Kyuubi and the Shadow Clone:

"Hey fox light up one of your tails or something so I can see better, I don't have night vision like you do," The clone asked the fox.

"I'm not your personal flashlight so bite me," The fox replied with a sneer.

"Come on….." The Naruto clone whined.

"No…" The fox replied.

"I'll sing," Naruto stated.

"You wouldn't dare…" Kyuubi growled.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer… You take one take and pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall…" Naruto sang.

"Okay, shut up I got it!" Kyuubi replied as he stuck the tip of a tail in each ear and then his remaining two tails lit up as fire formed on the tips and illuminated the immediate area.

With Naruto:

"Oh 97 bottles of beer on the wall…" Naruto now sung as he walked alone with white ear buds stuck in his ears. The blond walked deep inward for several more minutes before coming to a stop. What had sat before him was a hefty pile of gold coins and jewels among other things.

"Well it would seem that I have hit the jackpot…" Naruto stated to nobody in particular. "Naruto looked around and was surprised when he found a door on the left side wall. "What the hell… Seems like an odd place to put a door…. I wonder where it goes…"

With Natsu and Happy:

"Natsuuuuuu! I'm hungry!" Happy whined.

"So am I…" Natsu replied as the two walked deeper into the cave. The two continuously whined to each other for several more minutes until an aroma hit their noses.

"T-That smells good!" Natsu stated as drooling started leaking from his mouth. "Happy, let's go!"

"AYE!" Happy replied as the two darted inward as fast as they could. The two ran for several minutes until they came before a rather large table with a huge spread of meats and fruits, and vegetables.

"FOOD!" The two yelled in unison and then began scarfing the food down fast than they could chew it. The two continued eating, not noticing that rather large group of member that stood around them looking dumbfounded. One of the men finally decided to try and get their attention by clearing his throat. Natsu and Happy stopped eating and slowly turned and noticed the group of bandits that had surrounded them.

"Uh oh…" Natsu said needlessly looking around at the situation and the two turned back to the food and kept eating.

"STOP EATING YOU IDIOTS!" The bandits shouted in unison. Two of the bandits holding large Scimitar like swords took a swing at both Natsu and Happy who merely jumped over the table as the swords sliced the table into pieces.

"Hey! Don't waste that food!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the bandits asked.

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy, and we're from Fairy Tail! We've come to kick your asses!" Natsu stated to the bandits.

"Alright men, let's get them!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Happy, out of the way, I'm going to get wild!" Natsu yelled as he punched his palm with his right hand.

The group of bandits attack Natsu with varies swords and spears each attack was easily dodged. Natsu was landing punches and kicks left and right. One of the bandits to the right was standing in front of a door holding a spear watching the action. The man didn't notice the doorknob turn and the door start to open. The man suddenly turned his head only for his face to meet the door harshly causing him to grunt out in pain and then fall on the ground.

"Oh shit… that's where that door led too…." A certain blond haired young man stated peeking his head out of the door.

With Kyuubi and the Shadow Clone:

"How far does this damn cave go back?" The clone whined.

"Too far, this was definitely man made, and seems rather well crafted even by human standards," The fox replied. The two journey further in for several more minutes before the two heard a noise and stopped in their tracks. The two quietly stood there listened for a few more minutes.

"What was that?" The clone asked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen out for it again…" Kyuubi replied and then the two heard a low growling noise.

"I don't like the sound of that…" The clone stated. "You'd better put out your light," Naruto told the fox.

"Agreed…" Kyuubi put out the flame on his tails and it went dark once again. The noise however didn't go away. The growling got louder and louder and suddenly the two saw five sets of red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Oh crap…" The clone gulped and stepped back an inch not noticing one of Kyuubi's tails and unfortunately for them, the clone stepped right back onto the tail.

"OWWW! MY TAIL YOU IDIOT!" The fox shouted and then immediately shut up realizing the situation again. The growls turned into louder growls and snarls as Kyuubi and the Naruto clone looked at each other and swore out loud as Kyuubi decided to light one of his tails back up. The two now stood before five very big, very mean looking, and very hungry dogs.

"Um… Kyuubi…" The clone gulped looking down at the fox.

"W-What do you want at a time like this idiot?" The fox replied.

"I say a hasty retreat should be in order don't you?" The clone turned to ask the fox and noticed it already gone. "WHAT THE HELL!" The clone yelled and took off running. The dogs of course took chasing barking and growling as the pursued the two.

"What the hell you leave me for you stupid fox!" The clone yelled.

"You're a clone your expendable so shut the hell up and run!" The fox yelled back.

"But you're the great Kyuubi, the great demon fox! Do something about this will you!" The clone screamed.

"If I 'did' anything in this cave it could bring the place down on ours, your original self, and the other two idiots' heads, also you know I have to be fairly close to your original self to be able to fully utilize my powers!" The fox stated as the two ran. One of the dogs leaped forward and nipped at one of Kyuubi's tails.

"I really FUCKING HATE DOGS!" Kyuubi screamed.

With Natsu and Happy and now Naruto:

"Oi… Happy… Natsu… you having fun?" Naruto asked as he fully entered the room from the door. "You'll never guess what I found… there was this strange door right here in the mountain. There was also a crap ton of treasure!"

"What? The treasure?" One of the bandits shouted. "What did you do with our treasure?"

"Don't worry its safe. I made a crap ton of clones and they all carried it out of the cave and should be back in town by now," Naruto replied with a smile.

"WHAT!" A group of bandits yelled and then turned their attacks onto Naruto.

"I wouldn't attack me if I was you," Naruto stated as the bandits rushed at him. "Oh well…" Naruto slapped his hands together palm to palm. "Wind Make: Gale Blast!" A green magic circle appeared and a large blast of wind fired outward hitting the bandits and firing them harshly into the opposing wall.

"Shit these guys are strong! Let's get out of here!" One of the bandits declared as the remaining conscious bandits all ran off toward the exit.

"Natsu, Happy, we can't let them get away, they might head toward the village!" Naruto yelled as the three of them gave chase. Naruto and company pursued the bandits all the way out of the cave. Naruto fearing for the town prepared his next attack. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled summoning twenty clones that surrounded the bandits. "Shadow Clone Magic Combo Attack!" The Naruto's all yelled in unison as they clapped their hands together. "Wind Make: Wind Knuckle Sandwich!" All of the Naruto's hands formed a strong wind current around them as they attacked with a massive barrage of punches. Each of the punches connected with such a force that it flung the bandits into each other knocking them all unconscious with varies bruises and cuts that were caused by both the punch and by the wind attack.

"Naruto… the names of your attacks…." Natsu looked at his partner with almost a look of disappointment.

"They suck!" Happy finished the statement.

"Both of you can suck it…" Naruto muttered. "By the way what happened to the dumb fox?" Naruto asked as almost on cue the fox and the Naruto clones came bolting out of the cave. The clone tripped and fell only to be attacked by the rampaging dogs and dispelled as Kyuubi made it back to Naruto and hid behind him.

"Welcome back Kyuu-chan," Happy said to the fox.

"Shut up!" Kyuubi replied.

"Seriously Kyuubi? Dogs?" Naruto asked looking down at the fox.

"Naruto… one of these days I'm going to kill you…" The fox replied.

"You die too," Naruto replied happily.

"It would be worth it," The fox stated.

"Oi Kyuu-chan I'll handle this!" Natsu stated. "But first… could you help me out?" Natsu asked giving the fox his cute little puppy dog look.

"I knew it… That's all I'm ever good for is my flame…" The fox sighed as all four of tails lit on fire and came together to for one massive fire ball.

"Alright! It's time to eat!" Natsu yelled as he jumped and latched onto Kyuubi's tails.

"OW! You bastard eat the flame not my tails!" Kyuubi cursed as Natsu let go and swallowed the fire.

"Ahh… thanks for the meal!" Natsu yelled as he turned toward the dogs that were about to attack again. Natsu then punched his hands together and squatted down slightly as flames started to encircle him. Natsu sucks in his breath and put both hands to his mouth to act like a funnel. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled expelled the flames from his mouth forming an enormous fire ball that engulfs the dogs and fires them back into the cave. The fire ball begins to cause the mountain cave to collapse and then crumble blocking the entrance off complete.

"Woah… I never get tired of seeing that. Of course I wish you'd stop using Kyuubi's fire. It usually causes a much bigger mess. Heck I'm surprised the whole mountain didn't come down on us!" Naruto laughed as the group turned to walk away only for the mountain to explode. "Well Fuck…" Naruto stated turning to watch as the mountain collapsed and boulders started tumbling down toward them.

"Run idiot!" Kyuubi shouted as the group took off as fast as they could. The group ran and ran until they reached the village and shouted as they sped past villagers.

"RUN!" The group yelled in unison. Many villagers stood there wondering what they meant as the ground suddenly started to shake. They all turned their heads to see the oncoming avalanche of rocks came toward them.

"SHIT!" The villagers screamed in unison and took off running picking up elderly and child and leaving everything else behind as they ran.

After several minutes it quieted down and the villagers as well as Naruto and company stood and surveyed the damage.

"Well I'd say a job well done!" Natsu said happily.

"What do you mean a job well done? Look at the village! It's been crushed!" The village leader, Carl yelled as many angry villagers cursed at the group.

"Look Mr. Mustache my clones brought you all that treasure it'll be more than enough to fix the damage and probably make upgrades and the bandits are taken care of!" Naruto declared.

"B-But the village… you were supposed to save the village not destroy it…" The man stated.

"Picky much?" Naruto replied. "I take it the Master is going to be pissed about this one… and it looks like we're not getting paid," Naruto sighed.

"Oh well it was still fun!" Natsu stated happily.

"So just asking…. We getting paid Mr. Mustache?" Naruto asked only to be suddenly pelted by rocks.

"GET THEM!" The villagers shouted in unison and chased the group away.

After several hours of running Naruto and company managed to lose the angry mob and make it back to Magnolia Town much faster than it had taken them to get to the job location the day before. It would seem that angry mobs make you run quite a bit faster than normal.

"Well that just sucked…" Naruto whined as the group was making their way back to the guild.

"I don't know I thought it was fun as hell," Natsu replied.

"You and blowing stuff up…." Naruto sighed.

"Hey did you hear about the Town of Harujion?" A woman whispered to another as the group was walking by.

"No what about it?" The other woman replied.

"They say someone calling themselves Salamander showed up there recently," The woman stated causing Natsu to stop in his tracks.

"Did you say Salamander?" Natsu asked the woman getting a nod from her. "In Harujion?" Natsu asked getting another nod.

"Alright! Let's go Happy!" Natsu turned to his little blue buddy.

"Aye!" The cat replied and turned to follow his partner.

"Where you guys headed?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to catch a train to the Town of Harujion to follow up on that," Natsu replied.

"Okay I'll see you off then," Naruto stated as he and Kyuubi followed them to the train station. _"The idiot doesn't even realize that he's going to be riding on a train…"_ Naruto sighed.

The group arrived at the train station and Natsu immediately approached the ticket both and asked for a ticket so he could board the train.

"Oi Naruto… money please!" Natsu asked happily.

"W-What? Again?" Naruto replied almost in shock. "Damn you!" Naruto yelled as he handed Natsu money for the ticket and watch Natsu run off.

"See you later Naruto! Kyuu-chan!" Natsu yelled running off.

"Bye, bye you two!" Happy yelled as wings appeared on his back and the blue cat flew off after Natsu.

"See you later; you better pay me back you bastard!" Naruto yelled back looking annoyed.

"Don't puke too much on the train you pink haired idiot!" Kyuubi added.

The two watched the train leave the station and just as it left Naruto grinned and looked back at the ticket booth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Enter Lucy, The Beautiful Celestial Spirit Mage!**_

The town of Harujion train station.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of the station attendants asked looking down at the pink haired young man who was sitting on the ground looking rather ill.

"Aye, he's okay. This happens all the time," Happy replied as Natsu slowly pulled himself up off the ground and was sticking his head out of one of the windows.

"I'm never riding a train again, absolutely not ever!" Natsu declared before he felt another bout of nausea rush over him.

"Natsu, let's go and see if Salamander is here like that lady said," Happy told his partner as he turned and exited the train.

"Let me rest for a minute," Natsu replied sickly.

"Sure thing, only problem with that…." Happy started to say as he watched the train start to leave the station with Natsu still on it. "Is that the train was ready to depart again…"

Happy decided to wait at the stationed and was surprised when a few minutes later another train arrived and Natsu tiredly walked off of it.

"That was fast… How'd you get back so soon?" Happy asked.

"Um… dumb luck I guess…" Natsu replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sounds good to me, let's go already," Happy said to the Fire Mage.

"So you're telling me this is the only magic store in town?" A cute blond haired young lady asked the man behind the counter shortly after she entered the store.

"Well yes… this town is more known for its fishing then magic," The old man told the girl. "Less than ten percent of the town's population can actually use magic, so this store is really only geared toward traveling mages,"

"Just great… This is going to end up being a waste of my time," The girl sighed.

"P-Please don't say that miss! Have a look around the store, we actually have a lot of good stuff," The man said to the young lady. "Look here, this 'colors' magic is actually really popular with lady mages as it can change the color of your outfit depending on your mood," The man said holding an odd looking book.

"I already have that," The girl replied. "I'm looking for the keys of the gates, especially strong ones,"

"Gates huh? Those are pretty rare and uncommon by most standards," The man told the girl.

"Ah look! The white doggy!" The girl yelled excitedly picking up the silver key.

"That thing isn't very strong at all," The man added.

"That okay! I've actually been looking for it!" The girl replied happily. "How much is it?"

"20,000 jewels," The man replied.

"I wonder how much this little guy is…" The girl asked again clearly ignoring what the man had said.

"Like I said, it's 20,000 jewels." The man told her again.

"Like I said… I wonder how much it really is?" The girl asked again seductively as she leaned in and unzipped her shirt slightly revealing a bit more cleavage.

"That bastard only brought it down by a thousand jewels," The girl said angrily as she walked down the street. "I mean really is my sex appeal really only worth a thousand jewels…"

The girl then noticed a small mob of other young ladies screaming and giggling as they all surrounded someone.

"What's going on now?" The girl wondered aloud and decided to check out whatever the commotion was about.

"A famous mage is in town! It's Salamander-sama!" A group of girls screamed as they ran past the blond and joined with the rest of the mob.

"Salamander? They mean the mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought from any store? That Salamander?" The girl said aloud excitedly. "I can't believe he's in town and so popular to… I wonder if he's attractive?"

"Natsu you're so bad with transportation," Happy told his pink haired companion as they walked down the streets.

"Even worse we're both hungry and have no money," Natsu added. "By the way Happy, the Salamander we heard about, you think it really could be Igneel?"

"Yup I definitely think so," Happy replied.

"That's great then we finally found him!" Natsu stated happily.

"Aye!" Happy replied. It was just then that the two saw the huge group of women surrounding someone and yelling or squealing out the name of Salamander.

"Well speak of the devil!" Natsu stated.

In the center of the mob of ladies was a man with a tattoo over his left eye. He was waving at all the women.

"_W-Why is my heart beating so rapidly? Is it because he's a famous wizard?" _The blond haired female mage wondered as she looked the man over. The man stared directly at her again for a moment; this caused the young lady's heart to beat even faster.

"Hey Igneel! Igneel!" Natsu yelled as he pushed himself through the crowd and finally made it to the center where the man being called Salamander stood. It was at that same time the blond haired young lady felt herself return to normal. "So… who the hell are you?" Natsu asked looking annoyed now.

"Well… would you believe me when I say I'm Salamander?" The man asked nervously as he tried to look convincing. He looked over at Natsu again only to find him already walking away. "N-No way he left already?"

"Hey how rude of you!" One of the girls yelled grabbing and shaking Natsu by his scarf.

"Now, now, enough of that," The man called Salamander stated as he walked over to Natsu. "Here you can have my autograph, you can take it and show it off to all your friends," The man said handing Natsu a piece of paper with his signature on it.

"Umm… I don't want it," Natsu replied.

"Get out of here loser!" A bunch of girls shouted and then harshly tosses Natsu away.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome… however I have some things I need to attend to… so please excuse me ladies," The man stated as he snapped his fingers and was lifted into the air by purple looking flames. "We're having a party tonight on my ship and you are all invited!" The man said as he was carried away by the purple looking flames.

"So I guess that wasn't him?" Happy said aloud.

"What the heck is he?" Natsu asked.

"He's really disgusting…" The blond girl stated getting both Happy and Natsu's attention. "Thanks for your help," The girl said happily getting confused looks from both of them.

The three were now sitting at a restaurant. Well actually the blond was sitting, Natsu and Happy however were standing and devouring the food on the table.

"Wow… you're a… pretty nice… person!" Natsu said in between bites of food.

"Aye!" Happy stated happily.

"Not at all, you guys helped me out back there," The girl replied.

"Huh?" Natsu replied. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Happy and Natsu right?" The girl asked getting nods of yes from the two. "Well that Salamander guy was using something called 'charm' magic. It's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and it was banned several years ago," The girl told the two who were still munching on food.

"Using magic to attract girls is disgusting regardless of whether it was banned or not," The girl stated. "Though thanks to you jumping in, the charm on me broke,"

"Ah gotcha…" Natsu replied.

"I may not look it, but I'm actually a mage too," The girl told the pink haired young man. "I'm not a member of a guild yet though…. But! BUT! I do have a guild I plan on joining someday! I bet I can get a lot of big jobs there…"

"You talk a lot," Happy stated bluntly getting a nod of agreement from Natsu.

"By the way, you guys were looking for someone right?" The girl asked.

"Aye, it's Igneel," Happy replied.

"We heard that Salamander was coming to town so we came here, but it wasn't the right person," Natsu told the girl.

"That Salamander didn't look anything like a Salamander," Happy added.

"I totally thought it would have been Igneel too…" Natsu said.

"How could a human look like a Salamander?" The girl mage asked.

"Eh? He's not a human," Natsu replied.

"Igneel is a real dragon!" Happy stated.

"WHAT! There's no way a real dragon would just show up in a town!" The girl declared getting looks of shock from both Natsu and Happy.

"Don't tell me you two only just now realized that!" The girl yelled back in shock at the two's stupidity.

"Ah well I guess I had better get going," The girl stated and they placed some money on the table and got up to leave. "Please go ahead and take your time and finish eating," The girl told Natsu and Happy and started to walk off.

"Thank you so much for the meal!" Natsu yelled as he bowed down on the floor.

"Thanks a bunch!" Happy also yelled from the floor.

"Y-You're embarrassing me…" The girl replied and then left the restaurant.

The girl mage was now sitting on a bench in a nearby park reading The Weekly Sorcerer magazine.

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again I see…" The girl read aloud. "They destroyed a big gang of bandits in the mountains and ended up taking half the village they were sent to save with it… That's way too much even for them! I wonder how you even join a guild like Fairy Tail? Do I have to learn some kind of really strong magic? The mage guild Fairy Tail… It's the best…"

"I see so you want to join Fairy Tail do you?" The man called Salamander said as he suddenly popped up out of a nearby bush.

"S-Salamander!" The girl shouted in surprise.

I've been looking for you. I really wanted to invite such a beautiful lady such as yourself to my party on my ship tonight," The man told the blond.

"What? Well let me tell you that firstly, your stupid charm won't work on me again now that I understand it," The girl replied.

"Ahh see I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a mage. It's okay, I'd be happy if you'd just come to my party," The man said to the girl.

"There is no way I'd go to a nasty guy's party," The girl told the man bluntly.

"Nasty? Me?" The man asked.

"I'm referring to that charm magic you used. Do you really want to be popular that much?" The female mage asked.

"That was only a trial. I wanted to be seen as a celebrity at the party that is all," The man replied.

"You're an idiot, you're not even close to being a popular mage," The girl stated as she started to walk off.

"No wait just a second! You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? The man asked stopping the blond in her tracks. "Surely you've heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail right?"

"Y-Yes I have… You mean you're one of the mages from Fairy Tail!" The girl asked in shock.

"I am. If you want to join the guild then I can talk to the master for you," The man replied.

"S-So I can really join Fairy Tail?" The blond mage asked excitedly.

"But of course, just please don't tell anyone about that charm I used," The man replied.

"Okay!" The girl responded.

"Great! Then see you at the party!" The man stated as he walked off.

"See you later!" The girl waved as she watched the man leave. "I can finally join Fairy Tail!"

It was now nightfall and Natsu and Happy were now walking down the street patting their full bellies after finishing the meal that the young lady had paid for.

"Ah man I'm so full!" Natsu stated happily as the two stopped and looked down at the town.

"That Salamander guy said he'd be having a party of his ship…" Happy stated looking toward the harbor.

"Don't start talking about boats and stuff…" Natsu replied.

"Look, look! That's Salamander-sama's ship!" A girl stated as she and her friend were also looking down at the harbor. "Aww man and I really wanted to go to that party too!"

"Salamander?" Her friend said looking a little confused.

"You don't know about him? He's a great mage who just came to our town! I heard he's a mage from that famous guild, Fairy Tail!" The woman stated.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu muttered in surprise.

"So your name is Lucy huh? That's such a pretty name?" Salamander said to the girl who sat in her black dress and smiled. "Let's toast with a glass of wine first,"

"Don't you have other girls to attend to?" Lucy asked the man.

"That's okay… I just feel like having a drink with you," The man stated as he snapped his fingers causing the wine to float in the air and form into little balls. "Try opening your mouth. Pearls of wine will slowly come in…"

"_I just have to be patient and put up with this for a little while…"_ Lucy thought as she opened her mouth as the liquid started to float toward her mouth. Just as some of the liquid was about to enter her mouth however the girl stood and swatted it away. "What are you trying to do here? This is a sleeping drug isn't it?" Lucy stated angrily.

"Oh, how'd you know?" The man asked.

"Don't misunderstand me; I just want to join Fairy Tail. I have no intentions of becoming your girl," Lucy stated.

"You're a bad girl… If you had simply just gone to sleep, you wouldn't have had to get hurt…" The man replied his voice suddenly changing and getting darker. Suddenly a group of men jumped out and grabbed Lucy.

"Good job Salamander-san!" One of the men who were holding Lucy stated.

"We haven't had someone this pretty in a while," Another man declared.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy asked desperately. "W-Who are you?"

"Welcome to our slave ship my dear," Salamander stated evilly. "I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco lady,"

"W-What? Bosco? B-But what about Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked in despair.

"I told you, this is a slave ship. I brought you in to be merchandise to begin with. Just give it up," The man responded.

"You sure thought this out well Salamander-san. When girls are influenced by the charm magic they all willingly become our merchandise," One of the men stated.

"N-No… this can't be…" Lucy said in shock. "W-What is he? How can someone like him be…"

"Well look here, the keys of the gates, huh? I see you're a celestial spirit mage," Salamander stated as he examined the keys he took off of Lucy.

"Celestial Spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no clue about magic?" One of the men stated.

"Don't worry about it," The man replied as he tossed the keys out of the window of his ship. "They're no use to me.

"I-I can't believe this is a mage of Fairy Tail…" Lucy cried as the man now held a branding iron.

"Time to brand you as a slave my dear," The man stated as he inched closer to her with the branding iron.

"Abusing magic… cheating people… slavery… you're the worst mage ever!" Lucy cried out when suddenly someone burst down through the roof and into the cabin.

"Y-You're the brat from earlier!" The man declared as looked at the newly arrived Natsu.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy stated in shock as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy asked as he flew in.

"Happy! I-I was tricked, he told me I could join Fairy Tail… and I…" The girl stated when Happy suddenly swooped in and grabbed her.

"We'll talk about it later," Happy replied and then flew into the air and started to fly back up. "Let's get out of here,"

"B-But what about Natsu?" Lucy replied as the two flew out through the hole Natsu made.

"I can't carry two people," Happy replied.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Salamander stated as he fired his strange purple-like flames up at Happy and Lucy. "Don't let that woman get away! It'll be a problem if she reports this to the magic council!" The man shouted.

"Yes sir!" The men aboard the ship replied and several of them pulled out pistols and began shooting at the two.

"Whoa guns…" Happy said as he dodged bullets. "Hey Lucy listen…"

"What do you want at a time like this?" Lucy asked.

"My wings are gone," Happy stated as the two plunged into the water below.

"YOU SHITTY CAT!" Lucy yelled as she hit the water.

"I can't believe Fairy Tail is like that…" The girl thought as she swam through the water. "No… I've got to rescue those girls first!" Lucy looked around under water for a moment and then finally saw her keys stuck on a rock. "There they are! I'm so lucky they got stuck in a shallow place like this!" Lucy swam up to the surface and held out one of her keys.

"Open the door to the treasure vase palace! AQUARIUS!" Lucy shouted as a bright light erupted in the water and suddenly a mermaid-like woman appeared holding an odd vase. "I am a celestial spirit mage, I can use my keys to summon the celestial spirits from another world!" Lucy stated at the dumbfounded looking Happy. "No Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to the docks!"

"Tch!" The spirit muttered angrily looking down at the blond.

"D-Did you just say 'Tch'?" Lucy asked now looking worried.

"You're such a noisy brat! Let me tell you one thing. If you ever drop the keys again, I will kill you!" the spirit declared.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy and Happy said in unison.

"Why are you sorry?" Lucy asked the blue cat. Just then the spirit raised her vase angrily and water began gushing out from it. The force of it all acted like a tsunami that carried the boat as well as Lucy and Happy and threw them all back onto shore.

"What's going on?" Salamander asked as then suddenly heard a weird nose almost like a 'poofing' sound. "W-What the…" The man was shocked as standing in before him as smoke cleared from around him was no longer the pink haired young man called Natsu, but replaced was blond headed young man with clear blue eyes and whisker marks on both sides of his face. "W-Who?"

"W-What were you thinking? How could you flush me along, too?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"My bad…I flushed the ship as well…" The spirit replied.

"Y-You were aiming for me!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't call me again for a while; I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend…" The spirit stated as it disappeared.

"No need to repeat that!" Lucy declared. "She's so damn selfish!" Lucy stated looking rather angry.

"You two don't get along huh?" Happy asked.

"But I did it! Once the military personnel hear about it and arrive at the scene, all the other girls will be safe too," Lucy said happily.

"Oh no, I just remember about Natsu!" Lucy said suddenly looking worried as she turned around to look at Happy.

"Oh that… well we've sort of been lying…" Happy replied.

"W-What?" Lucy asked.

"Oi! Happy! That's where you were!" Natsu yelled from down the road.

"Natsu! It's about time you showed up!" Happy replied as Natsu arrived and jumped up to join the two on the ship

"Who's this?" Natsu asked curiously.

"She's Lucy…" Happy replied.

"Luigi?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy!" Lucy yelled.

"Louis?" Natsu asked again.

"It's Lucy you idiot!" Lucy yelled and then smacked the pink haired kid upside his head.

"Where's Naruto?" The little red four tailed fox asked getting the group's attention.

"Y-You're… SO CUTE!" Lucy squealing as she picked Kyuubi; up and put him in a bone crunching hug.

"Oh… my… god… she's… killing…. Me…." Kyuubi whined between breaths.

"Umm Lucy… we should go…" Happy stated.

"Oh right… hehe…" Lucy replied.

"So as you can see… That wasn't really Natsu…" Happy told the girl as they reentered the cabin from the door. Lucy was shocked to see Naruto standing there instead of Natsu.

"W-Who are you…" Lucy mumbled as she stared at the blond who looked angry.

"Are you really a mage of Fairy Tail?" The blond asked.

"S-So what about it?" The man calling himself Salamander replied.

"Let me see your face…" Naruto said staring at the man before suddenly smacking one of the men in front of him aside harshly. "I'm Naruto of Fairy Tail and I've never seen your ugly ass face before!" Naruto declared.

"H-He's a Fairy Tail mage?" Lucy asked in shock.

"T-That mark… He's the real deal Bora-san!" One of the men said turning to the man who was now identified as Bora.

"Bora… Bora…. I've heard of him," Naruto said thinking for a moment.

"Bora of Prominence…" Happy interrupted. "He was banished from the mage guild 'Titan Nose' several years ago…"

"I've heard of him…. He committed several thefts using magic and got himself banished…" Lucy added.

"I don't really give a shit!" Naruto shouted. "I can forgive many things… but using the name of Fairy Tail… I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Whatever! You're just a noisy brat!" Bora yelled and fired off another attack with his purple flames on as the technique was about to hit the blond, Natsu jumped out in front and was hit causing a small explosion.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled in concern.

"Ugh… this is awful…" Natsu's voice could be heard from the smoke and fire that formed from the explosion. "What the hell is this? Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu could be seen within the fire seemingly eating the fire. "I've never tasted such an awful 'fire'," Natsu then sucked up all the fire revealing him and Naruto. Naruto simply stood back with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I guess I'll let you handle this…" Naruto stated as he walked away.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu declared as he started suddenly engulfing himself in his own flames.

"W-What the hell is he?" Bora shouted aloud in pure shock.

"Fire doesn't work on Natsu…" Happy stated.

"I-I've never seen such magic before…" Lucy said in shock as Naruto walked over to the rest of the group to get out of Natsu's way.

"Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!" Natsu shouted as he suddenly sucked in his breath.

"B-Bora-san I've seen him before!" One of the men suddenly stated. "Rosy hair and a scale-like scarf… There's no doubt… He's… The Real…" The man could finish however as Natsu suddenly expelled his flame from his mouth engulfing all the men.

"Salamander…" Lucy said seemingly finishing the man's sentence as Natsu now stood before Bora, his fists now engulfed in flames.

"You remember this…" Natsu stated as he swung his fist. "This is a Fairy Tail's…" Natsu's fist slammed into Bora's face sending him flying. "MAGE!"

"Eating fire… and punching with fire… is it really magic?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Dragon's lungs that spew flames, its scales that melt flames, and its nails that are dressed with flames… this is an ancient spell that converts the body of a dragon's constitution..." Happy stated.

"What is that?" Lucy asked nervously.

"It's originally a dragon interception magic…" Happy continued.

"I-I see…" Lucy replied not really knowing what to think.

"Dragon Slayer Magic! Igneel taught it to Natsu!" Happy finished.

"It's weird that a dragon taught someone dragon interception magic isn't it?" Lucy asked causing Happy to look shocked. "You didn't question it at all?"

"A Dragon Slayer… and wait what about this blond guy here?" Lucy asked looking at Naruto. "How was he pretending to be Natsu the whole time?"

"Well it's sorta simple…" Naruto replied. "I used a Transformation Jutsu or Henge…" Naruto told the woman.

"That's simple? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lucy stated.

"Well… I'm sorta not from this world originally… it's a bit of a long story that I can tell you about later…" Naruto told the girl. "For now let's just say I have my own skills as a ninja as well as my own magic,"

"A ninja? And you're in Fairy Tail and so is Natsu?" Lucy asked getting a nod. "So a ninja of Fairy Tail and a Dragon Slayer… But…" Lucy looked on as she observed the mess Natsu was making with his magic… "It's all amazing but… ISN'T HE OVERDOING IT?" Lucy shouted as Natsu was knocking around Bora and his men destroying builds and such. "He's destroying the port!"

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Don't give me that 'Aye' as your only reply!" Lucy said to the cat.

"What's going on here? What's with all the ruckus!" A man in armor shouted as he and a bunch of others in armor followed behind him.

"It's the military!" Lucy stated noticing the men.

"Shit let's run!" Naruto stated as he grabbed Lucy by the arm and drug her off. "Kyuubi, Happy let's go!" The blond said to the two smaller creatures. "Natsu! Move your ass!" Naruto then shouted at his pink haired companion who promptly joined up with the group.

"So, Lucy right?" Naruto asked as the group ran. The girl nodded a yes. "You want to join Fairy Tail right?" Naruto asked again and again got a nod of yes. "Then come with us!" Naruto said smiling at the girl, which caused her to blush a little and then she turned to notice Happy and Natsu smiling as well.

"Okay!" Lucy shouted happily as the group ran off as fast as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Wind and Ice!**_

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy along with Kyuubi and Happy stood outside of the huge building that housed the guild Fairy Tail.

"Woah…. It's huge!" Lucy proclaimed as she looked at the building.

"Well Lucy; welcome to Fairy Tail!" Naruto said happily as he opened the doors allowing the group to enter the building.

"Mira! We're home!" Natsu shouted upon entering.

"Welcome back Natsu, Happy, Naruto, and…" Mirajane stopped mid sentenced and looked around for a moment before finally locking on to her intended target and charging. "Kyuu-chan!" The woman dived after the little fox that was trying to hide behind Naruto.

"Oh hell no not this again!" Kyuubi shouted before jumping away from the incoming woman. Then for the next several minutes the normally sweet and calm Mirajane chased Kyuubi around the guild like a wild animal before Naruto promptly grabbed the fox and handed him off to the woman who accepted the fox and began hugging the creature harshly.

"Oh Kyuu-chan welcome home!" Mirajane shouted happily crushing the fox again.

"Please…. Kill… me…" The fox cried as the rest of the guild laughed and Lucy looked horrified. The currently chaos was nothing compared to what was about to happen as a beer mug flew right past the blond woman and toward Naruto who calmly stepped aside and let the mug smack Natsu right in the face.

"Who did that?" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Oh my bad flame boy," A black haired young man stated.

"Gray! You bastard!" Natsu shouted and then got in his face. "You did that on purpose Captain Underpants!"

"And what If I did?" Gray replied.

"Gray… your clothes…." A young woman said sitting on the table with a giant barrel of boozes.

"Shit! Again?" Gray shouted now suddenly looking for the clothing he had stripped off habitually.

"Real men shouldn't cause such a racket!" A tall white haired man said approaching the group.

"Shut up and get out of the way!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison before punching the man and sending him flying.

"Noisy as always…" Another man said entering the room wearing sunglasses and having a pretty young lady under each arm.

"T-That's Loki, the top mage ranked 'Mage you want to have as your boyfriend' or so says the weekly sorcerer!" Lucy said noticing the man.

"Guess I'll join in the fight as well," The man stated.

"And so his image is ruined…" Lucy said slumping her shoulders in slight disappointment and watching on as the entire guild breaks out in a giant bar room brawl with beer mugs and chairs and other objects flying by.

"I wouldn't get to discouraged, this happens all the time," Mirajane said happily to the girl as he continued to crush Kyuubi in a hug, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

"Help… me…" The fox cried out which was seemingly ignored by everyone.

"And besides…" Mirajane started to say before being hit upside the head with a bottle and falling over freeing the fox.

"FREEDOM!" Kyuubi proclaimed and ran off.

"My fox…" The woman said sadly as blood ran down her face. "Anyways, isn't this kinda fun?" She asked Lucy standing back up with a smile as if nothing happened at all.

"Scary is more like it!" Lucy yelled as Gray crashed into the bar stand right beside her.

"Haha! Gray missing anything?" Natsu laughed now flapping a pair of boxer shorts outward and taunting the man.

"Shit my underwear!" Gray yelled and then turned to face Lucy without even bothering to cover himself. "Excuse me lady, would you mind if I borrowed your underwear?" Gray asked politely.

"I do mind pervert!" Lucy shouted and punched the man square in the face.

"Real men fight with fists!" The large white haired man proclaimed.

"You're in the way again!" Natsu yelled clobbering the man and sending him crashing through the barrel of alcohol that Cana was currently drinking.

"Okay now I'm pissed!" The woman shouted pulling out a few of her cards and preparing to use her magic. Natsu, Loki, Gray, and everyone else for that matter were about to resort to magic as well when suddenly a loud crash could be heard.

"Enough of this all of you!" A gigantic shadowy-like beast appeared. "Cut it out you idiots!"

"H-He's humongous!" Lucy shouted in shock and then saw the room begin to quiet down.

"Ah master, you were here?" Mirajane asked the strange beast.

"M-Master?" Lucy said in shock.

"Come on you guys! You're all scared aren't you? I guess it's my win th…" Natsu didn't get to finish his statement however as the giant beast crushed him under his left foot.

"Oh a new comer eh?" The beast said looking down at the blond and then shrinking down to reveal a shorter than average old man.

"W-WHAT!" Was all Lucy could manage from the shock of it all.

"It's nice you meet you," The man said and then jumped to the next floor and now stood looking down upon the rest of the guild. "Now then… Gray… excellent job on sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around the town naked afterward and then ran off after you stole someone's underwear.

"It would have been worse if I had stayed naked…" Gray replied.

"Then don't get naked in the first place," The tall white haired man stated.

"Elfman! You had to escort a VIP, but you assaulted him during the mission."

"B-But he said that men were only about 'education'," The tall man know identified as Elfman replied.

"Cana Alberona, you drank 15 barrels of alcohol and then charged it to the council!"

"Damn… they found out," The woman muttered under her breath.

"Loki! Flirting with council member Elder Reiji's granddaughter… and a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too…"

"Tch…" Was Loki's only reply.

"And of course… Natsu and Naruto… you took out the Devon Family, and then those bandits in the mountains… but of course you destroyed half of the village you were sent to help… and then this last business at Harujion Harbor…"

"S-So most of the magazine's articles were talking about Natsu or Naruto…" Lucy stated in disbelief.

"Everyone! The council is angry at me all the time…"

"But… The hell with the council!" The man stated burning the documents he had received from the magic council and then tossing it, which Natsu jumped into the air and caught the flaming debris in his mouth and started to munch on it.

"Listen up… The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic will never improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you feel is right! That is the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" The man proclaimed to the cheers of the entire guild.

Later in the day the guild was partying and Natsu and Happy of course were eating, Lucy had just gotten her guild emblem stamped onto her right hand.

"Natsu look! I'm officially a member of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy stated happily to her pink haired companion.

"That's great Luigi," Natsu replied with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"It's Lucy!"

"Larry?"

"Lucy!"

"Mario?"

"That doesn't even start with an L! It's Lucy you idiot!" The blond yelled smacking Natsu in the back of the head.

It was long after that exchange that Lucy and Natsu ended up heading off to help a guild member when Naruto had come down stairs.

"How'd your meeting with the master go?" Mirajane asked the blond.

"Same as always," Naruto said with a shrug. "Hey, where are Lucy and Natsu?"

"I think they went off to help Macao," The white haired woman told Naruto. "Seems like something happened on his last mission and his son is worried about him,"

"I see… that sucks, I wanted to do a job with them, but oh well maybe I can make Gray and Cana come along," Naruto said then walked over to the job board before grabbing a job that caught his eye.

"Gray, Cana! Let's go do a job together. We haven't hooked up in forever,"

"What kind of job?" Gray asked.

"Looks like some mage trouble. From the looks of it, I'm guessing mages without a guild causing a town some trouble,"

"Sounds like fun, you coming Cana?" Gray asked the woman who downed another pitcher of beer.

"No thanks, I'm busy," The woman replied.

"Busy drinking you mean," Gray stated with an annoyed look on his face.

"Aww come on Cana-chan! Don't be like that!" Naruto approached the woman and gave her his best puppy dog expression.

"No…" The woman said flatly.

"I'll give you my part of the reward and you can buy yourself all the drinks you want with it,"

"How much is the reward?"

"Umm… 900,000 jewels…"

"So 300,000 each?" Cana asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Nope I'll pass, that's not enough to cover my drinks.

"How much do you plan on drinking?"

"Oi Naruto…. Forget her, let's go…" Gray told the blond as he started toward the door.

"Alright, but first thing Gray…"

"Eh?"

"Your clothes…"

"SHIT!"

A day's travel later the two mages and a fox hopped off the train in the town called Macanolli.

"This the place Naruto?" Gray asked the blond.

"Ya, place sounds like it would go good with cheese huh?" Naruto replied.

"So what are we here to do exactly?" The fox asked his blond companion.

"Mage trouble, I don't know if they are or were a part of a dark guild or any other guild. But apparently they've been using there magic to get whatever they want. Money, food, lodging, whatever," The blond replied.

"What about their abilities?" Gray asked.

"No clue, don't care,"

"I figured that would be the case with you…"

"Let's just get this over with," Kyuubi told the two humans.

"What's wrong Kyuu-chan? Can't wait to get back to Mira-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto… Fuck… you…."

"Oi if you two are done, let's go. I think there's a tavern over there, maybe we can get some information concerning those mages," Gray told the two.

"Sure, we'll go just as soon as you put your clothes back on," Naruto said with a smirk at his teammate who was now walking around in his underwear.

"Oh… right… my bad," Gray replied picking up his clothing and putting them back on as they walked toward the tavern Gray had spotted.

"Naruto, I'm going to go sniff around the place and see if I can find anything out," Kyuubi told his blond companion.

"Alright then, just don't get into any trouble," Naruto replied as the fox took off. Gray and Naruto then entered the tavern. The two mages looked around and saw it filled with men of various degrees drinking and lounging about, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The two made their way over to the barkeep and sat down.

"What can I get you two?" A slightly muscular older man asked from behind the counter.

"Well for starters a beer would be great, and secondly, I'd like some information," Naruto told the man.

"Well I can definitely get you the drink, then we'll see about the information part," The replied and then turned around and poured two drinks and then sat them down before Naruto and Gray.

"Thank you kindly," The blond said happily as he picked up the beverage and gulped it down, Gray did the same a moment later.

"Now you said something about some information, what are you after?" The barkeep asked.

"My buddy and I are mages from Fairy Tail, we have a job request from this town about some mage trouble," Naruto told the man.

"You two are Fairy Tail mages?" The man said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yup, and we'd like to take care of this problem so we can get back home, any information you have would be a great help,"

"Well what I can tell you is there are four of them, they come into town one day and just started blowing up stuff and anytime someone would try to oppose them, they'd be taken out a moment later. Nobody really knows why they suddenly started doing this, the rumors are they're guild master was arrested and they were branded a 'dark guild' by the magic council. Of course the guild was ordered to disband by they didn't, some members such as these guys choose to leave and cause mayhem on their own,"

"I see… does this guild have a name?"

"Eisenwald…"

"Well shit… that figures," Gray stated upon hearing the name.

"So there from that guild eh?" Naruto asked getting a nod once again. "Any idea where they are now?"

"No I'm sorry, I don't. I do know that they usually make a scene at least once a day, whether it's at a bar or a restaurant or whatever," The man stated.

"I see, so we'll just keep our ears open, thanks a bunch," Naruto told the man as he and Gray got up to leave. Naruto placed some money on the counter and the two mages left the tavern. Shortly after leaving the tavern, Kyuubi returned to the group.

"Did you two find anything out?" The fox asked.

"Not too much, just that they were former members of Eisenwald," Naruto told his little fox companion.

"But nothing about their magic I take it?"

"Not a thing. What about you Kyuubi? Find anything out?"

"I sniffed around town and heard a bit of a rumbling about four mages roughing up a jewelry store clerk and then taking and throwing jewelry about trying to impress some women. They're a rather pathetic bunch,"

"Anything on their magic though?"

"Unfortunately no, guess we'll have to find out the hard way,"

"Hehe, that sounds like fun. Are you coming Gray?" The blond turned and asked his black haired partner.

"But of course, let's kick their asses," Gray replied.

"Okay then Kyuubi lead the way and Gray keep your clothes on,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Both of you follow me," The fox said and then lead the two further into the town and to the jewelry store that the four men had been in earlier. The men in question weren't there however.

"Well damn… where'd they go?" Naruto asked with a frustrated look on his face before approaching one of the store clerks. "Hey you, where'd those four mages go that messed your place up?"

"T-There… please sir we don't want any more trouble," The skinny store clerk said pointing across the street and toward another bar.

"In there huh? Well alright then, and by the way you guys might wanna stay clear, things are probably going to get wild," Naruto proclaimed and as he, Gray, and Kyuubi headed over to the bar.

The three entered the bar and noticed the nervous atmosphere immediately. The barkeep and many of the patrons were sitting quietly, nervously as they watched for men harass four beautiful young ladies who obviously didn't want they attention. The four men all looked to be in there late twenties or early thirties. The men were in various state of dress ranging from one man wearing brown cloth pants and a black vest, another man was wearing white slacks and a crimson red shirt. Another man was wearing black leather pants and a flannel jacket, while the last man was wear brown shorts with no shirt and he had several tattoos on his chest. The men were draping their arms over the ladies and making rude noises and gestures and seemingly having the time of their lives to the expense of everyone else.

"Well Naruto I don't know about you but I'd say we found who we were looking for," Gray turned and said to the blond who merely smiled and nodded as they made their way over to the four rowdy men and stopped right in front of their table.

"Hey guys, how about you stop bothering those pretty young ladies and let us all go have a nice conversation outside," Gray stated getting the attention of the four men.

"Eh? Who the fuck are you pretty boy?" The man wearing the brown pants and black vests asked as he was the closest to Gray and Naruto.

"Who cares who they are, we bought these ladies fair and square we're giving them jewels and money and anything else, they're our property now, right girlies?" The man tattooed man said as he grabbed the girl he was sitting with by her face and pulled her close like he was going to kiss her.

"N-No please… I…" The lady tried to resist but was met with a slap across the face. But before anything else could happen he was met with a fist to the jaw that shot his out of his seat and through the closest wall.

"Oh boy… shouldn't have pissed Naruto off," Gray stated as the three remaining men got up and attacked Gray and Naruto only to have their attacks dodges and they were swiftly booted out of the bar through the newly created entrance.

"Dirty fucking punks, we'll kill you! Do you have any idea who we are?" The man wearing the white slacks and crimson shirt yelled as Naruto and Gray exited the bar as well.

"No… and I don't give a shit!" Naruto yelled back in reply and then decked the man sending him flying through the window of a nearby shop.

"Oh that's it; you shouldn't have messed with former members of Eisenwald!" The tattooed man stated as he rejoined the fight. The man was surrounded by a yellowish light as a magic circle appeared. "Earth Spikes!" The man shouted as spikes shot up and out of the ground at Gray, Naruto and Kyuubi. The three dodged and turned only to notice that they had been surrounded.

"Earth Magic: Mud Slide!" The man wearing the brown pants and black vest yelled as the ground beneath the two mages and the fox turned to mud causing them to slip and fall.

"Earth Magic: Twin Boulder Crush!" The two remaining men yelled in unison as two giant magic circles appeared in the sky and suddenly two large boulders fell on top of their three foes crushing them.

"Ha! Stupid weaklings, you shouldn't have picked a fight with us!" The man wearing the black leather pants and flannel shirt said proudly.

"What are you so happy for you just smashed some chairs from that bar," The blond mage said with a confident smirk on his face.

"What the hell?" The four men said in disbelief.

"Basic ninjutsu technique: Kawarimi No Jutsu gotta love the basic substitution skill," Naruto said happily.

"You've got to teach me how you do that someday," Gray stated.

"So what do you say we beat the shit out of these guys?"

"We each get two?"

"Fuck you both, I'm here to you know," The Kyuubi added looking annoyed. "With that flame headed idiot not here to try and eat my magic, I can actually fight this time,"

"Right, right, my bad, Kyuu," Gray said. "So then I guess Naruto you're the S-Class Mage, feel like fighting two?"

"It's fine by me," The blond replied and then charged at the man wearing the leather pants decking him hard in the face only to be jumped by the man wearing the crimson shirt.

"Guess you're mine tattoo boy," Gray said with a smirk.

"Ugh… that leaves me with this guy," Kyuubi said referring to the man wearing the brown pants.

"Why you little runt!" The man stated and then charged the fox. "Earth Magic: Mud Balls!" The man yelled as the some of the ground turned to mud and then as you might expect balls of mud began firing at the fox rapidly.

"Oi Naruto! Give me back some of my power!" The fox called out to his blond companion as he dodged the mud balls.

"Alright, one sec!" The blond yelled back before landing a right hand to one of the men's faces and hitting the other with a roundhouse kick temporarily knocking the two to the ground. Naruto put his hands together into the ram seal and concentrated for a moment. "Ninja Arts: Nine-Tails Power – Two Tails Chakra Release!" Upon completion of the technique the little fox grew to the size of a wolf and his tails began to glow a bright crimson color. Naruto then turned his attention back to his two opponents and then clapped his hands together causing his magic circle to form. "Wind Make: Gale Bullets!" The blond stated as shots of wind fired out at the two men.

"Earth Magic: Granite Wall!" The man wearing the crimson shirt yelled as a wall of granite formed from his magic circle and blocked the assault. Naruto however charged in and leaped over the wall and got behind the two men landing two bone crunching punches that fired them through the wall and onto the ground.

Gray was having fun dodging spikes and spears that were lunged at him from either the ground or directly from the tattooed man.

"Hey you gonna stop messing around and try and hit me?" The black haired mage asked with a confident smile.

"Shut up you punk!" The man replied angrily "Earth Spears!"

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled as his right fist hit the palm of his left hand and his magic circle formed producing a solid shield made of ice which blocked the oncoming attack.

"Your shield won't stop me!" The tattooed man yelled as he charged in at Gray. "Earth Sword!" The man yelled forming a sword from the ground and taking it into his hand.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray countered by making his own sword. The two exchanged strike attempts. The man landed a solid kick to Gray's gut and then lunged in for a stab attempt. Gray spun around and attempted to bring his sword down and slice the man only for the two swords to collide fiercely and causing them both to crumble and shatter. "Ice Make: Knuckle!" A giant fist of ice formed suddenly and walloped the tattooed man throwing him into the two men Naruto was fighting.

Kyuubi on the other hand was dodging mud balls repeatedly while cursing at the man for using mud which was getting his coat dirty.

"Seriously, this all you can do is throw mud at me?" Kyuubi asked spitefully.

"Shut up fox!" Was the only reply he received.

"Fine, I'm bored anyway," The fox stated as his glowing tails produced flames that his body soon absorbed and then began to form in the fox's mouth. "Fox Fire Magic: Flame Bullets!" The fox yelled as he began firing off his own bullet-like attack that destroyed the mud balls and began hitting his foes cause him to start to back track until he too was back with his fellow partners.

"About damn time you were useful Kyuubi," Naruto stated walking up to the fox as Gray joined them.

"You know what you blond haired, blue eyed, bastard, I fucking hate you, go to hell, and die! You know damn well Natsu usually around whenever I want to attack and he either eats; my damn attacks, bites my tails or tries to digest me whole!" The Kyuubi snapped at the blond.

"Woah, settle down Kyuu-chan, don't make me tell Mira-chan you've been a bad foxy," Naruto replied causing the fox to shudder.

"Oh just fucking die already," The fox mumbled.

"Okay well let's finish this," The blond stated as he clapped his hands together and air formed around both hands so rapidly they looked like little cyclones. "Wind Make: Tornado Fist!"

"Hey dumbass, that's copyright infringement!" Kyuubi stated stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Well shit I forgot…" Naruto replied almost pouting.

"Idiots, will you two cut it out?" Gray asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fine, fine spoil sport," "Gray I got a nice idea for an attack," The blond said with a snicker much to the delight of his fellow mage and much to the dismay of the four who were now trying to retreat.

"Ice Make – Wind Make: Combo Attack! Blizzard Storm!" The two mages yelled in unison as a gusty storm of ice showered the four men, pelting them mercilessly with blocks and shards of ice until they had all lost consciousness.

After everything had settled down the four men were soon arrest and taken off, Naruto and Gray spoke with the local authorities and after having the damages subtracted from there payment the two men and a fox were now walking toward the station to head back home.

"Not a bad days work eh Gray?" The blond asked his fellow mage.

"Nope not at all, and even better we got to keep 600,000 out of the 900,000 jewel reward and I managed to keep my clothes on," He stated happily.

"I can't believe you're bragging about that…." Kyuubi said almost dumbfounded as they arrived at the station.

"By the way Naruto, I just realized something…" Gray said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"We never got those guys' names,"

"Do we really care?"

"Good point…" Gray replied as the blond in the group stuck his white ear buds into his ears as he sat down in his seat on the train, Gray sat across from him.

"When the working day is done, Oh girls just want to have f-un! Oh girls just wanna have fun!" Naruto sang aloud much to the dismay of his travel companions and the rest of the train.

"Well shit… this is gonna be a loooooong trip home…" Gray sighed as he turned and looked out the window trying his best to ignore the singing idiot.


End file.
